A Deadly Game
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Two years ago, her world crashed down around her and she has not been the same since. Looking to bury the past, she returns to her hometown. Things are finally looking up with her new home and for the first time in years, she begins to feel safe. But some things are not meant to be buried and quickly the past comes back to haunt her. Pitting her in a deadly game with a killer.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n.** It was really hard but, I finally picked what SPN story I would write first. (Well I had a little help from MeraWinchester. I know you have been looking forward to this. I hope you like it, darling.) **Italics are flashbacks.  
This is rated for violence. **  
**disclaimer** – I do not own Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester or any other character you might recognize. Please, don't sue me.

* * *

 **A Deadly Game  
** _Prologue_

* * *

I'm hot blooded check it and see, got a fever of a hundred and three…..

 _The girls sang along, the rain pelting against the windows as they drove down the lonely stretch of highway. The crisp November air rustled the leaves on the trees but the sound of the radio masked the gentle noise._

" _How much longer until we get to the city? This road is creepy at night." Zelena said, wrapping her arms around her waist._

" _About fifteen minutes." Her best friend replied, looking just as nervous as Zelena felt._

 _Zelena brushed a chunk of her dark auburn curls away from her eyes and frowned. "It is so hard to see with the rain."_

" _Yea it is really coming down, Thank God we are almost home."_

" _Yea. I can't wait to get to your house and crash." Zelena glanced out the window. She did a double-take when she noticed the shadowy figure of a man walking down the highway. He stopped when he saw the car and held out a thumb. The ends of his hair and his hooded sweatshirt were soaked. He was tall and carrying a knapsack. "Nat there is a guy out there. He is hitchhiking. Maybe we should give him a ride to the city."_

" _No way, my parents told me to never pick up hitchhikers. They would kill me if they ever found out."_

" _But Nat it is freezing out there and it is pouring. He is going to get pneumonia. We can't just leave him out there."_

 _Natalie sighed and nodded. "Fine, get your cellphone out just in case. I don't like this." Natalie pulled the car over to the side of the road and Zelena rolled down her window._

 _The man ran up to the car, "Hey thanks so much for stopping. Can I just get a lift to the gas station in the city? It is brutal out here." The man's hood was pulled up to shield him from the rain. In the dark Zelena could not see his face._

" _Sure, get in the back." Zelena said as she unlocked the door. She rolled up the window as the man got in the backseat tossing his knapsack onto the floor._

" _Thanks ladies, I REALLY appreciate this."_

* * *

-x-x-x-

* * *

It was a cute house, a small cottage just on the outskirts of town. It was neighbored by a large Victorian and a classic Cape Cod. The shutters were a dark cherry and the trim a dark green that contrasted beautifully with the clean cream exterior. A cobblestone walkway led the way to a small front porch and the cherry red door.

This was good. This was what she needed. She needed to start over, to start again. She was closer to family, she was far from the past.

Zelena unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was small but spacious with solid oak floors and a nice sitting room with built-ins, a bay window and a fireplace. The hall led to a nice size kitchen, a spacious bath and a bedroom that overlooked the lake in the valley below.

She sat down in a cushy chair by the fireplace and raked shaking fingers through the mess of curls atop her head. She inhaled deeply and closed her blue eyes.

This was her home. It was time for her to get her life back together.

* * *

-x-x-x-

* * *

 _The pain was excruciating. She heard the shallow gasps and gurgles of the woman beside her. She felt the ice cold steel against her flesh and shivered. She bit back a scream as the tip of the blade grazed her flesh and a fresh trickle of blood snaked down her skin. The heat of tears kissed her skin and she shut her eyes. She would never give him the pleasure._

 _She inhaled the acrid metallic scent surrounding her and fought the urge to gag. She heard him laugh and the sound chilled her to the bone._

" _Hey! What do you think you're doing?"_

 _She heard heavy footfalls and felt his hand release the grip it had on her wrists. His footfalls sounded like thunder as he ran. She opened her eyes and dared a glance. She watched as the man retreated._

" _Oh my God, hold on I am getting help." It was a man's voice. She turned to face him. He had dark and warm blue eyes. He pressed a hand to her abdomen as he barked orders into the phone. "It's okay. They are on the way."_

" _No, don't." She found she barely had the strength to talk. "He . . . help . . ."_

" _Shh. It's okay. I've got you. Just stay with me." His voice was deep and soothing. She struggled to focus on the shape of his face, his tanned skin and strong jawline. "Please, hold on. They are coming."_

" _Please, help her." The words were a mere whisper as the world faded to black._

* * *

 **an. _I know it was short the next chapter will be longer. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. hope you enjoyed it!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n. I am sorry this chapter is a little short. We will meet some new characters in the next chapter. I hope you all like this. I do not own any character you recognize.**

* * *

 **A Deadly Game  
** _Chapter One_

* * *

 _The lights were bight – so bright they hurt her eyes. The room was quiet and she raised the bed to look around. Her mother was sleeping in the chair beside her. Every inch of her body ached, her head was pounding and her stomach felt like it was on fire._

 _"Hey there, sunshine." A beautiful blonde nurse entered the room. "We were wondering when you would wake up." She was carrying IV bags. "You gave us all quite the scare. How are you feeling?"_

 _"Sore." Zelena said. She closed her eyes. A flash of sliver – the echo of a scream. "Natalie. . . is she. . . is she okay?"_

 _The nurse frowned as she hooked up the IV bags. "I'm very sorry – your friend – she didn't make it."_

 _"No." Zelena gasped, tears filling her eyes. "No, no."_

 _"Zelena." It was her mother's voice. She felt warm hands grasp hers. "It is okay."_

 _"No, Natalie." Zelena cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Natalie is dead and ti is all my fault."_

* * *

-x-x-x-

* * *

The steady beat of the heart monitor woke her up. Her dark blue eyes fluttered open and she quickly brought a hand up to shield them from the light.

"Zelena. Thank God." She felt her mother take her hand.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed." Her mother's voice was hoarse, it was obvious she had been crying. "You were at the bakery. You were helping get things ready for opening and you just fell…"

"I'm sorry mom." Guilt laid like a lead ball in her stomach. She hated seeing her mother so upset.

"You gave us quite a scare." The doctor walked in carrying a metal clip board. Her long black hair was tied up in a high pony tail. "How have you been sleeping?"

Zelena shrugged slightly. The truth was she was barely sleeping at all.

The doctor just nodded, "How is your diet?"

Zelena shrugged again. "Normal, I guess. Fruits Vegetables, Dairy. I don't eat meat."

"But are you eating a good meal three times a day?"

She wasn't. She didn't have an appetite. "I guess so". She ate when she was hungry but, she was rarely hungry.

"Are you being honest with me?" The doctor asked. "Your vitamins and iron in your blood work were very low and you appear to have collapsed from exhaustion."

Zelena sighed. "I guess I have just been busy with work."

"Well dear you still need to take care of yourself." She said as she began to change one of the two IV bags.

She nodded in understanding.

"Sweetheart – I have to get back to the bakery."

"It's okay Mom, I am fine." Zelena squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, go."

Her mother leaned down and kissed her forehead before grabbing her coat. "I will be back in a few hours."

"Okay." Zelena smiled as her mother crossed the room to the door.

Once her mother left the doctor turned back to her, "Maybe you will be more willing to talk without your mother here."

"There isn't much to say."

"I know you went through quite a bit Miss. It is nothing to be ashamed of ,if you are having trouble sleeping. Nightmares are common with -"

"I never said I was having nightmares." Zelena crossed her arms. "I told you I have just been busy."

"Well, regardless, you have been through a lot. It is obvious you are strong but, it wouldn't hurt for you to have someone to talk to –"

"I have my family."

"And they seem very supportive but, sometimes there are things we do not want to say to a family member – "

Zelena didn't respond. She was fine. She told herself that over and over again. "I saw a psychiatrist before I moved here. It wasn't for me."

"Maybe you didn't find the right one for you." The doctor insisted. "I am going to make you an appointment with a psychiatrist. I think you will be comfortable seeing him."

Zelena said nothing. She just nodded.

"Good. I prescribed you a sleeping aide." The doctor handed her a medicine cup and a glass of water. "We will keep you overnight and you can go home after breakfast.

"Thank you doctor."

"Get some rest Zelena." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Zelena spat the pill back into the cup and threw it in the trash before leaning back against the pillow. She was okay. She was getting what she deserved.

She was _not_ going to see another psychiatrist.


End file.
